


I'm Sorry

by veenadaiya



Series: Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OTP hurts other half of otp, Sorry Not Sorry, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama injures Hinata and feels bad.<br/>((Based off of the newest episode of Haikyuu 2.5 when they got in a fight. I wanna make up theories with someone. Anybody))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Everything kinda said in summary but I got this idea and had to finish.

     There had been tension between the two boys in class. It was worse since they were the freak duo, Kageyama and Hinata. They were almost famous. There partnership started out rough but then their childish banter grew and became friends of some sorts. Hinata cherished that fact and sometime thought that Kageyama didn't care.

     The black haired one, also called 'King of the Court', did like the friendship between him and the orange haired goofball but was irritated often with how he played.

     The two were a tight knit duo and were key to winning until their fight started. Yachi had ran to get a teacher as Hinata charged at Kageyama. The King was so tall, Hinata barely made him budge.  
Kageyama picked Hinata up with ease and threw him, making the kid land flat on his ass and palms with a smack. The shorty jumped back up and lunged again. The two could hear Tanaka yelling and his running steps but ignored it. The boys were going to settle their fight tonight.

     What happened next wasn't what Kageyama truly wanted.

     Hinata lunged and Kageyama grabbed his waist and threw him to the ground once again. The slam of Hinata's palms were first and then the crack of a skull.  
The Kings heart sunk for a moment and he almost fell over when Tanaka nudged him.

     "Kageyama...what the hell did you do!"  
He stared at his palms as his mind shook. He didn't. He couldn't have. He did. Blood started to ooze from the orange haired boys head, turning it a shade of red. Kageyama lunged forward and lifted his head up, immediately feeling the wetness of blood. Kageyama was pulled away from his friend from the paramedics. He watched as the ambulance drove him away from the school. He barely listened as Tanaka and the rest of the players who made it yelled at him.

     Kageyama never realized how much he missed Hinata until he was gone. He knew that's how most felt like in all of his bizarre shows he watched.  
Hinata then entered in a coma and was given the time of 3 months and if he didn't pull through, the doctor would pull the plug. The vibrant kid was then gone and the team secretly blamed the King.  
He ignored everybody's comments, everybody's glares, everything. The only thing that went through his head was how he probably killed his best friend. 

_I really do live up to my name_

"I'm sorry, Hinata."


End file.
